Aprendiendo a ser padre
by Lady supersaiyajin
Summary: Hace ya varios meses de la muerte de Célula. Vegeta sigue con su crisis, y Bulma cuidando sola de su hijo. Pero un día la peliazul decide que esto se termino y obliga a Vegeta a cuidar de su hijo durante unos días, y después a hacer de padre. Pero... No es fácil pasar de mercenario a padre en tan poco tiempo. Un fic sobre la infancia de Trunks y la crisis del principe saiyajin. B/V
1. ¡Esto no puede seguir así!

N/A:Vuelvo ahora con esta nueva historia. Siempre me he preguntado cómo Vegeta pudo pasar su crisis y superar parte de su horrible pasado, para llegar a ser un padre de familia. Seguro que no fue fácil. Ni para él, ni para Bulma. Así que les dejo con este fic de cómo pudo ser esto y de la infancia de Trunks y la relacción con su padre. Disfruten:

* * *

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde que los guerreros Z vencieron a Célula y también desde la muerte de Goku y el regreso de Mirai Trunks a su futuro.

En Capsule Corp seguía todo igual, Vegeta, finalmente, decidió quedarse, pero igualmente, decidió no volver a luchar…Bulma no lo podía creer. Su príncipe engreído, el que se levantaba todos los días al alba para entrenar sin descanso, el que cada dos por tres le pedía más robots… Iba a dejar de luchar, y parecía que iba en serio, porque en estos dos meses solo se le levantaba de la cama para comer.

Todavía seguía igual de pasivo con su hijo, a pesar de saber en el gran guerrero en el que se convertiría este. Pero ahora Vegeta no tenía ganas de ponerse a entrenar, ni a él ni mucho menos a un crío. No tenía ganas de nada ni siquiera de dormir. Siempre que lo hacía tenía pesadillas. Solo dormía cuando el sueño le acababa ganando. Solo quería replantearse toda su vida…

Hasta que un día…

Bip, bip…

—Ya lo cojo yo—gritó esta mientras bajaba a todo correr las escaleras

La única diversión de Vegeta: Observar las locuras de Bulma. No entendía esa costumbre del "Ya lo cojo" ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué lo cogiese el crío que no sabía hablar o que él se levantara a coger el teléfono? Pues en cualquiera de los casos lo llevaba crudo.

—Diga—empezó a hablar ella por el teléfono

—Buenos días, ¿Es Bulma? ¿Presidenta de Capsule Corp?—preguntaron al otro lado del teléfono

—Sí, soy yo—asintió ella

—Soy Carla, su secretaria ¿No me había reconocido?—pregunto la secretaria de la peliazul—Bueno, nos han llamado un grupo de científicos estadounidenses, requieren su ayuda para la finalización de un proyecto muy importante. Ellos le pagan el vuelo. Mañana a las 8 de la tarde le han reservado vuelo pagado en el aeropuerto. Le recibirán nada más llegar—explicó Carla

—¿Mañana? Es que yo no sé…

—No se preocupe, ya tiene su hotel reservado y pagado, y además de todo esto recibirá un buen sueldo extra

—¿Y cuanto tiempo me quedaría allí?

—Pues…depende de lo que tarde, aproximadamente dos semanas

—Me encantaría ir Carla, pero es que… mis padres se han ido un mes de viaje y no tengo con quién dejar a mi hijo

—Déjelo con el padre—sugirió la secretaria

—Bueno, podría pero…

Antes de que pudiese terminar la frase, la secretaria la corto—¡Excelente! Mañana te espero en el aeropuerto para darte tu billete e indicarte cuál es tu avión ¡Esto va a ser una gran ganancia para la empresa!—grito Carla emocionada y acto seguido corto el teléfono sin dejar decir ni una frase más a Bulma

Bulma se quedó con el teléfono al lado de la oreja y las palabras en la boca. No se podía llevar al pequeño Trunks a Estados Unidos, era un viaje muy largo y el niño se alteraría, además, si era para el trabajo no podría cuidar de él de todos modos. Su secretaría había sugerido dejárselo a su marido. Vegeta no era su marido, pero era el padre del niño. No sabía qué hacer. Ya había "aceptado" el viaje y no podía ir marcha atrás. No podía dejar el niño a cualquier otro terrícola normal, el pequeño Trunks comía demasiado y tenía demasiada fuerza para ser un niño normal de apenas un año. Tampoco podía dejárselo a Chi-chi, estaba embarazada, y no de un niño cualquiera, de otro semisaiyajin, y desde luego no en condiciones para cuidar de otro. ¿Dejárselo a otro guerrero Z? Ni hablar. Para eso se lo dejaba a Vegeta.

Vegeta…Sí, ya era hora de que fuese asumiendo responsabilidades. Sí ese simio tenía pensado quedarse en su casa, solamente para quedarse tirado en la cama y sin ocuparse de su hijo, lo llevaba claro. Ella sabía que no le haría daño al niño, no se lo haría, si era cierto eso que le contaron los guerreros Z, de su furia cuando murió Mirai. Entonces no le haría nada al niño.

Ahora llegaba lo más difícil de todo… que Vegeta accediese a cuidar a Trunks

Llamó antes de pasar a su habitación, el saiyajin se enfadaba si no lo hacía. Y normalmente no lo solía hacer, porque esta era SÚ casa y tenía derecho a entrar donde quisiese. Pero esta vez pensó que lo mejor sería empezar de buenas.

—¿Puedo pasar?—preguntó la peliazul mientras llamaba a la puerta de la habitación

—Aunque te diga que no lo harás—respondió simplemente el príncipe

Bulma abrió la puerta y respiro hondo…

—Vegeta ¿Podrías hacerme un favor? —preguntó poniendo ojitos de cachorrita

—No—respondió Vegeta tajante

—Todavía no te he dicho lo que quiero

—Me da igual, no lo hare

—¿Podrías cuidar a Trunks durante un poquito tiempo?—pregunto volviendo a los ojitos de cachorrita

—¿Cuánto se refiere un poco tiempo?

—Pues unas dos semanas...

—No

—¡Pues sí, si lo harás!—exigió esta con su típica postura de los brazos en jarra—¡Ya estoy harta de tener que cuidar sola de Trunks!

—No lo cuidas sola, también los cuidan tus padres—le respondió en un tono monótono

—Mis padres están de viaje, así que cómo padre del niño te toca a ti cuidarlo, y más te vale que este bien, porque sí no…

—¿Qué harás si no?—pregunto sarcástico el príncipe

—Pues…eee…¡Llamare a Gohan!—amenazo la peliazul

—Está bien—aceptó, pero sin ningún rastro de miedo o otra emoción en su rostro

—¡De verdad, Vegeta! ¡Muchas gracias!—grito ella emocionada por su azaña—Mira, los biberones están en la estantería de abajo de la cocina, así que no te tendrás que preocupar, cuando Trunks tenga hambre te traerá el biberón y tú solo tienes que llenárselo con la leche que hay en la estantería de arriba, cámbiale el pañal cuando se lo manche, los pañales limpios están en la estantería de abajo del baño de arriba, y en la estantería de arriba del baño de abajo. Acuéstale antes de las nueve, si no se duerme ponle los Lunnis que se queda frito con ellos ¡Ah! Y si pudieses sacarlo algún día al parque…

—No abuses de mí mujer—le corto

—Bueno, pero por lo menos intenta que no se muera de hambre… o de otra cosa

Indirecta captada

—Que le dé de comer y que no lo mate—resumió Vegeta

—Sí, más o menos eso, salgo mañana a las ocho ¿Podrás hacerlo?

—Difícil—comento sarcástico

—¡Gracias Vegeta!—Yo dicho esto se fue dando saltitos de la habitación para ver a su pequeño

Dos semanas con el mocoso… Esa frase no hacía más que retumbar en la cabeza del príncipe. La verdad, no había aceptado cuidar al mocoso por miedo a Gohan, simplemente para que la terrícola le dejase en paz. Pero no sabía que sería peor… si soportar a la terrícola o soportar al mocoso. Estas dos semanas iban a ser muy largas…

* * *

¿Qué tal? Un poco corto, ya lo sé, pero no se preocupen el siguiente capítulo sera más largo. Y les advirto que el fic no queda solo en las dos semanas del viaje de Bulma. Llegará casi hasta el comienzo de la saga Buu y tendra seguro algo de Bulma y Vegeta. Comenten^.^


	2. No puede ser tan difícil

N/A: Nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten y muchas gracias por los reviews en los capítulos anteriores ^-^

* * *

Dos semanas con el mocoso… Esa frase no hacía más que retumbar en la cabeza del príncipe. La verdad, no había aceptado cuidar al mocoso por miedo a Gohan, simplemente para que la terrícola le dejase en paz. Pero no sabía que sería peor… si soportar a la terrícola o soportar al mocoso. Estas dos semanas iban a ser muy largas…

Al día siguiente…

Eran ya las siete y media de la tarde, Bulma estaba terminando de guardar las cosas en la maleta mientras miraba a su pequeño niño de poco más de un año dormir en su cunita. Estaba preocupada, desde hacía dos meses Vegeta no se había levantado de esa cama ¿Iba a cuidar a Trunks desde la cama? Bueno, cambio de pregunta ¿Iba a ser capaz de cuidar a Trunks? Tenía sus serias dudas, pero lo hecho estaba hecho y ya que había sido capaz de convencerle no iba a echarse atrás.

—Pórtate bien con tú papa—le susurro al niño y después le dio un besito en la frente

Acto seguido, la peliazul cerró la maleta, y ya con todo dentro, se fue al aeropuerto dónde la esperarían varías personalidades de la empresa…

Unas horas después…

Chibi Trunks se despertó y llamo a su mami cómo pudo, al ver que no había respuesta, él solito se las ingenio para saltar de su cunita. A pesar de ser un bebe y haber aprendido a andar hace poco tenía bastante agilidad debido a su lado saiyajin. Se marcho de la habitación y fue directo a la cocina a coger su biberón (véase: una botella gigante de tres litros, pero en vez de con un tapón, con una tetina gigante de un biberón cualquiera) para que su mamá se lo llenase.

La busco por los lugares más habituales de la casa donde solía estar, pero no la encontraba, cansado, abatido y preocupado por no encontrar a su mamá, el pequeño Trunks tiro el biberón al suelo y se puso a llorar en medio del pasillo.

¡Por que el mocoso se tenía que haber parado a llorar justo en el pasillo de al lado de su habitación! Ese mocoso gritaba aún más fuerte que su madre. Vegeta no tuvo más remedio que salir el pasillo a callar al mocoso.

—¿Qué pasa mocoso?—pregunto Vegeta enfadado

Una sonrisita se dibujo en la cara de chibi Trunks cuando vio a su papá acercarse a él. Dejo de llorar y cogió el biberón del suelo para dárselo a su padre

—Papá, bibe—pidió chibi Trunks

—Ni en broma muchacho, que crees que soy ¿Tú sirvienta?

—Papá, bibe—volvió a repetir el chibi

—Que te lo de tu ma….—Antes de terminar la frase recapacito—Vamos muchacho—se rindió finalmente

Cargo a Trunks con su giga-biberón a la espalda y se dirigió hacía la cocina. Cuando llego sentó al chibi en la primera silla que vio. ¿Dónde estaba la leche que había que echarle al biberón? ¡Buah! Para que buscar, cogió la leche semidesnatada de Bulma del frigorífico y con eso le llenó el biberón. Se lo dejo al lado de la silla y se fue, pero cuando chibi Trunks bebió el biberón lo vomito y empezó a llorar

—¡Maldito crío puedes callarte ya!—ordeno Vegeta

Pero chibi Trunks seguía llorando más fuerte.

Vegeta no tuvo más remedio que buscar la leche que Bulma le había dicho que le echara y tras media hora de búsqueda y aguantar al mocoso llorando la encontró ¿Qué más le daba al maldito crío una leche que la otra?

—Toma mocoso—dijo Vegeta metiéndole el biberón de golpe en la boca para que se callase y casi ahogando al pobre chibi Trunks—Y ahora no me molestes, voy a programar a esos robots que diseño la loca de tú madre para que limpien todo este lío y después me voy a dor…

—Papi—llamo el niño

—¿Y ahora qué mocoso?

—Caca

Menos mal que en ese momento Kami dio paciencia a Vegeta, porque si le hubiese llegado a dar fuerza seguro se hubiese cargado al mocoso. Volvió a coger al mocoso con su biberón intacto y lo llevo al cuarto de baño de abajo, al igual que la otra vez también lo dejo en la primera silla que vio (véase la taza del váter) ¿Dónde le había dicho la humana que estaban los pañales? ¿En el baño de abajo estaba abajo, en el baño de arriba estaban arriba, arriba en el baño de abajo…? Eso le pasaba por no escuchar a la terrícola.

Cuando finalmente los encontró, tumbo al mocoso en el primer sitio dónde vio que podía tumbarlo (véase la bañera) y ahí le cambio el pañal(o al menos lo intento) y después de muchos, muchos pero que muchos intentos fallidos, unos cuantos pañales rotos y un Vegeta muy cabreado a punto de darle un tic nervioso. Nuestro príncipe saiyajin consiguió cambiar el pañal a su hijo

¿Y ahora que había que hacer con el sucio? Buah, lo tiro directamente a la taza del váter. Se lavo las manos y se fue del baño, pero antes de poder salir…

—Papi—volvió a llamar su dulce diablillo

—¿Y ahora qué mocoso?—pregunto Vegeta totalmente mosqueado

—Que…quedo ju…juga

—Juega a contar ovejas—sugirió su padre de mala manera

—Quedo juga a los queqos—reclamo el chibi

Vegeta trago aire—¿Y dónde están los putos queqos?

—En mabitación

—¿Dónde?

—Ma…mi habitaón

Vegeta cargo al niño hacía la habitación y lo tiro brusca y de mala manera a la cama. Otra vez se disponía a irse cuándo...

—Papis, no alcansó—protesto el pequeño

—Vegeta, respira por favor—se dijo a sí mismo el príncipe—Si no alcanzas vuela mocoso

—Ez que no zé…

—¿Eres mi hijo y todavía no sabes volar?—pregunto Vegeta sin esperar respuesta del niño—Eso lo vamos a cambiar

—Papi ¿Me vaz a enseñar a volar?

—Claro que sí vamos mocoso

El príncipe se puso a su hijo a hombros y lo llevo al tejado de Capsule Corp

—Bien mocoso, me da igual la edad que tengas, aunque todavía seas pequeño para entrenar yo aprendí a volar casi antes que a andar, así que no deberías tener ningún…

Pero antes de que el príncipe terminase su charla, chibi Trunks ya había saltado del tejado de Capsule y al ver que no podía volar comenzó a volar. Vegeta corrió como un flash para salvar a su pequeño, cuando lo cogió lo volvió a dejar en el tejado

—Escúchame bien mocoso—ordeno el principe—Sí te pasa algo malo a ti, a mi me va a pasar algo mucho peor, así que no saltes hasta que yo te lo ordene

—Zi, papi—asintió el niño hundiendo la cabeza entre sus piernecitas

Vegeta y Trunks estuvieron en el techo de Capsule Corp durante horas, chibi Trunks estaba muy feliz. Por fin su papá jugaba con él. Iban a ser ya casi las nueve de la noche. Vegeta, que aunque no había prestado atención a Bulma, algo había captado de su discurso, decidió que ya era hora de darle otro biberón y mandarlo a acostarse, cuándo en ese momento…

—Mida papi ¡Vuelo!—exclamo el niño, que después de muchos intentos fallidos consiguió elevarse un poquito en el aire

—Muy bien, Trunks—asintió su padre orgulloso—seguiremos mañana, ahora hay que cenar y dormir

—Jooo, beno, vale…

Vegeta recapacito sobre su última frase: Muy bien, Trunks seguiremos mañana, ahora hay que cenar y dormir. Ese crío le había afectado esa tarde ¡Empezaba a hablar como Bulma!

El príncipe y su hijo bajaron de tejado y se dirigieron a la cocina, dónde, por primera vez en el día, Vegeta consiguió darle el biberón tranquilamente, después lo metió en su cuna y lo arropo, pero cuando se disponía a irse…

—¡Papi!

Otra vez el maldito mocoso pidiendo algo

—¿Qué quieres ahora mocoso?

—No tengo zueño…

—Pues yo sí, así que más te vale no hacer ruido en toda la noche

—Papi, cántame una nana—pidió el chibi

—¡Que te cante una nana!—grito Vegeta, asustando a chibi Trunks y casi rompiendo el espejo de la habitación del volumen del grito que pegó—¡Oh no, mocoso! Ya he hecho demasiado por hoy, ahora vas a dormirte, tranquilo, y me vas a dejar en paz ¿Entendido?

Chibi Trunks comenzó a llorar por el grito de su padre ¡Kami! ¡Hijo suyo y de Bulma tenía que ser! ¿Es que eso no tenía un botón para apagar?

Venga Vegeta, respira, no mates al crío, no mates al mocoso, no lo mates… KURSIVA

—Está bien mocoso te cantare una nana—acepto el príncipe saiyajin y su hijo paro instantáneamente de llorar—Duerme mocoso, duérmete ya—empezó a recitar el príncipe saiyajin—Duerme que si no papi te matara, que mata a los mocosos que no le dejan dormir, esto es un aviso especial para tí…

Por muy extraño que parezca, chibi Trunks se quedo dormido con la "nana" de su papá. Y al fin Vegeta pudo dormir en paz hasta que…

—Papi…—despertó chibi Trunks a su padre tirándole del pantalón

Vegeta se despertó de un susto ¿Cómo podía haber llegado ese mocoso desde su cuna hasta su habitación? Mierda. No debió enseñarle a volar…

—¿Se puede saber que quieres ahora mocoso?—pregunto Vegeta con el tono que tendría cualquier persona a la que despiertan a las cuatro de la madrugada

—Tengo medo, hay monstros en mi cama—le explico el chibi

—Mira mocoso, no hay monstruos en tú cama, y cómo me vuelvas a molestar otra vez, te daré un verdadero motivo para tener miedo

—Papi ¿Pedo dormir contigo

Vegeta trago aire por milésima vez contada en ese día—Sí te digo que sí ¿Me dejaras en paz por lo menos durante esta noche y dejarás de dar tanto por saco?

—Sí—respondió chibi Trunks

Y así pasaron toda la noche, chibi Trunks durmiendo plácidamente en la cama de su padre sin molestarle, siendo este el que se desvelaba más que él para ver cómo estaba su pequeño

A la mañana siguiente…

Biip, bip...

El teléfono comenzó a sonar y despertó a Vegeta, este opto por no cogerlo ¡Buah! Sería alguna amiga de la terrícola. Pero al ver que después de veinte minutos el teléfono seguía insistiendo, decidió cogerlo para amenazar a la persona que estuviese en el otro lado.

—Buenos días ¿Eres Vegeta, verdad?—preguntaron al otro lado del teléfono

—¿Mujer? ¿Eres tú?—pregunto el saiyajin

—Sí, soy yo. ¿Qué tal con Trunks? ¿Sigue vivo?—pregunto con toda la naturalidad del mundo la peliazul

—Sí, sigue vivo—respondió Vegeta ¿Algo más por lo que me hayas despertado, mujer?

—No, nada más. ¡Gracias por no matarlo! ¡Animo, solo te quedan otros trece días! —y dicho esto Bulma corto

Vegeta colgó el teléfono. Otros trece días con el mocoso…Iba a ser difícil, pero bueno, el primer día al final no fue para tanto. Incluso tuvo que admitir que se divirtió enseñando a su pequeño a volar, todavía le quedaba, pero en un solo día había conseguido elevarse un poquito. Seguro que pronto aprendería, no debía olvidar que ese bebe crecería y sería tan fuerte o más que Mirai Trunks… Pero él ya no lo podía entrenar. Se juro a sí mismo que no volvería a luchar más…

Pasaron las semanas y cada vez Vegeta tenía menos problemas con el chibi, bueno, exceptuando qué todavía le cambiaba los pañales en la bañera y una vez casi le daba un baño de excrementos, no tenía muchos más problemas, se pasaban las horas dando clases de vuelo. Al final en el último día sin Bulma, chibi Trunks echo a volar él solito y consiguió revolotear por el jardín. Vegeta, aunque no quisiese admitirlo le estaba cogiendo algo de…¿cariño?...No…como mucho _apego_ a su hijo.

Esa noche antes de irse a acostarse, el pequeño Trunks, quería ver Los Lunnis, Vegeta, que no tenía ni pajolera idea de lo que era eso le dio el mando a su hijo, pero cuando vio a unos muñecos cantando, directamente le cambio el canal y chibi Trunks comenzó a llorar

—¡Los lunnis!—gritaba el pequeño desgarradoramente

—Oh,no—le dijo Vegeta—No voy a consentir que un hijo mío vea semejante tontería

Cogió el mando y haciendo zapping encontró una película en la que salía gente pegando tiros y diciendo tacos sobre un campo lleno de cadáveres. Por supuesto, para mayores de dieciocho y ni mucho menos apta para un crío de poco más de un año. Por fin, desde que llego a la Tierra, algo decente en la tele.

Chibi Trunks comenzó a llorar más fuerte, no le gustaba la película, le daba miedo…

—¡Calla mocoso!—ordeno su padre—¡Yo veía eso cuando tenía tú edad! Pero no era por la tele…

El chibi dio una encogida y Vegeta siguió hablando—¿Ves ese hombre tan alto de ahí que está matando a la mayoría de la gente? Pues ese en la vida real sería tú abuelo…

—¡Yayo!—soltó el niño

—¿Y ves el niño que esta su lado con esa pistola también matando gente? Pues bien ese podía ser yo. ¡Así que deja de lloriquear de una vez!

El niño inmediatamente se calló al oír el tono de voz de su padre y finalmente padre e hijo se durmieron en el sofá viendo la horrible película.

A la mañana siguiente…

Bulma llegó sobre las nueve de la mañana a la Capsule Corp, abrió la puerta con las llaves, para no despertar ni a Vegeta, ni al niño si seguía vivo…Dejo las maletas en su habitación y se dirigió a la habitación del chibi. Pero cuando entro vio la cuna vacía. No podía ser…Vegeta finalmente había matado a su hijo. Lágrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos azules al pensar que su pequeño estaba muerto…

—¡Trunks!—No pudo evitar gritar la peliazul…

* * *

N/A:¿Qué tal? ¿Les ha gustado el capítulo? ¿Quizas también algo corto? De todos modos comenten, el fic solo acaba de empezar, todavía quedan unos cuantos capítulos...

Besos :)


	3. ¡Papi, foto!

A la mañana siguiente…

Bulma llegó sobre las nueve de la mañana a la Capsule Corp, abrió la puerta con las llaves, para no despertar ni a Vegeta, ni al niño si seguía vivo…Dejo las maletas en su habitación y se dirigió a la habitación del chibi. Pero cuando entro vio la cuna vacía. No podía ser…Vegeta finalmente había matado a su hijo. Lágrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos azules al pensar que su pequeño estaba muerto…

—¡Trunks!—No pudo evitar gritar la peliazul…

No, no tenía que ser cierto, salió corriendo disparada hacia la habitación de Vegeta ¡Tampoco estaba! ¿Qué había pasado allí? Desde lo de Cell, Vegeta apenas salía de su habitación ¿Se había marchado con el niño? O peor ¿Había matado al niño y después se había marchado?

—Haber Bulma, no pierdas la calma, piensa—se dijo la peliazul a si misma—¿Dónde podría estar Vegeta si no está en su habitación y no iba a usar más la cámara de gravedad?

¡En el salón! A lo mejor Trunks se había levantado a ver la tele y Vegeta estaba tumbado en el sofá. Salió corriendo de la habitación rezando porque sus suposiciones fueran ciertas. Y vaya si lo eran, o al menos que Trunks y Vegeta estaban en el salón y la tele estaba encendida. Estaban los dos dormiditos en el sofá y el pequeño estaba abrazando a su papá ¡Que tierno! ¡Estaban para hacerles una foto! No lo pensó más y encendió el móvil para echarla, pero el ruido de los botones despertó a cierto semisaiyajin…

—¡Mami!—exclamo el niño, muy feliz de ver otra vez a su mamá después de dos semanas

—Shhh Trunks, no despiertes a papá que voy a echaros una foto—le dijo su madre por lo bajinis

Pero chibi Trunks hizo todo lo contrario—¡Papi! ¡Papi! ¡Desperta! Que mami nos va a hacel una foto

—¿Qué quieres ahora mocoso?—pregunto Vegeta medio dormido

—¡Mami nos va a…!—pero antes de que el pequeño terminara la frase Bulma le corto para que no revelara a Vegeta sus verdaderas intenciones

—Quiere decir que mami ha venido—dijo la peliazul escondiéndose el móvil

—¡Mami! ¡Yo quero foto!—exigió el pequeño

—¿Foto?—pregunto retóricamente Vegeta—¡¿Me ibas a echar una foto mientras dormía!?—volvió a preguntar el príncipe enfadado

—Eee…yo…no, no que va…iba a echarle una foto a Trunks conmigo ¿A que sí cielo?—le pregunto a su pequeño

—¡Foto con papi!—respondió el chibi

Vegeta comenzó a enfadarse con la terrícola—Espero que no me hayas hecho esa foto mujer, porque si lo hubieses hecho a mi me hubiese dado igual lo nuevo que fuese ese cacharro—amenazo Vegeta

—Tranquilo, tranquilo—le calmo ella—Que no he hecho ninguna foto ¿Por cierto, qué visteis anoche? No sabía que en este canal pusieran dibujitos infantiles—dijo al ver el canal que estaba puesto en la tele. No lo veía mucho, pero le sonaba de ver una película muy violenta

—Nada, es que cambie de canal cuando Trunks se durmió —respondió el saiyajin mintiendo mucho mejor que su mujer

—¡Papi y yo vimos una peli en la que salía el yayo!—exclamo el chibi

—Calla mocoso—susurro Vegeta en voz baja

—Pero si el yayo no ha hecho ninguna película—dijo la peliazul extrañada pensando que con yayo se refería a su abuelo Brief

—¡Y también salía papa! ¡Papa y el yayo mataban gente!—dijo el niño con alegría

—¡Vegeta! —chillo la terrícola furiosa y casi echando humo por las orejas—¿¡Qué película le has puesto a mi hijo y qué diantres le has dicho de su abuelo?!

—Por partes—contesto tranquilo el saiyajin—Primero: No sé cómo se llamaba la película. Segundo: De su abuelo no le he dicho nada, simplemente lo he comparado con un personaje

—¡Te dije que le pusieras los Lunnis!—siguió la peliazul, mientras echaba chispas

—¡Oh, no!—exclamo Vegeta sarcástico—No voy a permitir que MÍ hijo vea bailar a unos muñecos que parecen estar retrasados

—¡Pues yo tampoco voy a permitir que MÍ hijo vea a gente matándose y pegándose tiros! ¡De ninguna manera!—le contesto su mujer

—¡Mami, quero foto con papi!—exigió el pequeño, completamente ajeno a la discusión de sus padres

—No—exclamo tajante Vegeta

—Venga, Vegeta hazle un favor a Trunks—pidió la peliazul

—Ya le he hecho demasiados estas dos semanas—gruño el príncipe

—¿Sí? ¿Cómo qué?—pregunto Bulma sarcástica—¿Dejarle vivir?

—¡Papi, me ha enseñado a volar!—exclamo el pequeño

—¡Vegeta! ¿Es eso cierto? —pregunto la terrícola sorprendida

—Eh, sí…—asintió Vegeta agachando un poco la cabeza

—¡Mida como vuelo, mami!—exclamo el pequeño mientras revoloteaba por el salón

La peliazul contemplo a su hijo sorprendida—¡Guau! ¡Vegeta, esto es increíble! Entonces…¿Volverás a luchar?—pregunto esta

—No—contesto tajante

—¿Y entonces, por qué enseñaste a Trunks a volar?

—Que yo no vaya a luchar, no significa que él no lo vaya a hacer

—¿Y quién lo entrenara?

—Qué lo entrene, Gohan. Ya lo hizo en el otro futuro…—dijo el príncipe con cara abatida

—Vegeta, no te reconozco—dijo la peliazul confusa

—Yo tampoco me reconozco a mi mismo—admitió el saiyajin…Y dicho esto salió por la ventana del salón a la velocidad del rayo…

—¡Vegeta!—grito la terrícola, pero ya era demasiado tarde…

—¡Mami, foto!—seguía pidiendo el chibi

—Luego te echare la foto Trunks, si tu padre vuelve…Estas un poco sucio, voy a darte un baño—continuo con las pocas fuerzas que consiguió sacar en ese momento

Cargó al pequeño en brazos y lo llevo hacía el baño ¿Por qué la bañera estaba tan sucia? Qué más daba… La limpió y metió al pequeño dentro mientras comenzaba a echar agua distraídamente ¿A dónde habría ido Vegeta? ¿La había vuelto a abandonar? No había oído el ruido de la nave…por lo que no había vuelto, al espacio. Tampoco había oído el ruido de gente gritando atemorizada, por lo qué tampoco estaba haciendo daño a nadie. Entonces ¿Qué estaría…?

—Mami, tengo frío—se quejo el pequeño

—¡Oh!—exclamo Bulma saliendo se sus pensamientos—Perdóname pequeño, estaba pensando en…

—Papi—termino la frase por ella

—Sí, no se ha dónde ha ido…—dijo la peliazul deprimida

—Mami, ¿Cando velva papi, me vas a hacer una foto con el?

Y dale con la maldita foto…

—Sí, el se deja sí

—¡Bien!—exclamo el niño chapoteando en la bañera y salpicando a su padre

—Trunks…¿Te lo has pasado bien con papá?—pregunto la peliazul extrañada por el gran apego que el pequeño parecía tenerle a su papi

—Sí—asintió él

—¿Sabes, Trunksi? Tú padre está muy triste últimamente…

—Papi triste

—Dice que no volverá a luchar…y yo…debería estar contenta, porque no causara más daño a nadie…pero no sé porque, no lo estoy…—admitió la peliazul mientras las lágrimas de sus mejillas caían a la bañera de su hijo

—¿Mami triste?

—Sí, creo que mami triste… ¿Crees que papá volverá?

—¡Papi!

Bulma medio sonrió con esa exclamación del niño, si Trunks le había cogido cariño a Vegeta debía ser por algo. Secó sus lágrimas y sacó al pequeño de la bañera ¿Y qué si no volvía?—se pregunto a sí misma—¡Ella era la gran Bulma Brief! Tenía dinero más que suficiente para sacar adelante a su pequeño, con, o sin Vegeta. De todos modos, cuando estaba él lo cuidaba ella sola.

Vistió al niño y se dirigió a la cocina a prepárale su biberón, ella también decidió tomarse un vaso de leche. Abrió la nevera y se encontró el cartón vacío

—Juraría que quedaba leche en el frigorífico cuándo me fui…

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar de la Tierra…

El príncipe Vegeta descansaba bajo la sombra del árbol, intentando despejar sus ideas. No sabía qué hacer… La terrícola tenía razón cuándo le había dicho que no le reconocía. Ni siquiera él se reconocía. Estaba liado. Quería luchar, pero no encontraba la razón. Siempre había luchado para derrotar a Freezer y después para derrotar al que derroto a Freezer. Siempre había tenido un objetivo que lo motivaba a seguir hacía delante… Pero ahora Freezer y Kakarotto estaban muertos y él seguía sin ser el hombre más fuerte del universo ¿Intentar luchar para conseguir eso? ¡Buah! Y de que le iba a servir…

Tuvo que admitir, que esas semanas que pasó con su hijo fueron…agradables y que los tres años con la peliazul…no estuvieron mal…¿Pero ahora qué más daba? No sabía ni que había hecho con su vida…Él era el príncipe de los guerreros más poderosos del universo, el único saiyajin que quedaba, y no iba a luchar más ¿Así iba a ser el final de su raza? Todas las vidas que quito…¿Tenía algún sentido quitarlas? ¿Su vida tuvo algún sentido? ¿Hubiese sido mejor morir con los de su especie?

Tantas preguntas y tan pocas respuestas ¿Quería a su hijo? ¿Amaba a la terrícola? Tampoco lo sabía. Pensando en esto se durmió y comenzó a tener pesadillas, o más bien, a revivir hechos reales…

Cuándo mataron a su madre…

Cuando le dijeron que su planeta había sido destruido…

La primera tortura de Freezer…

Todas las demás…

Millones de cuerpos sin vida a sus pies…

Gente sin rostro pidiendo piedad…

Su muerte en Namek…

Su estancia en el infierno…

Vegeta ya no pudo más y despertó gritando. Todo aquello era demasiado, y ahora recordaba todo de golpe, escenas que le dolieron, escenas de la que disfruto, escenas de todo tipo pasaron por su mente en esas diez horas aproximadamente que estuvo durmiendo, pero las últimas ya eran demasiado…

Se levanto, ya estaba decidido, volvería a Capsule Corp y mataría a la terrícola y al bebe…

Bulma cargó el bebe hacia la habitación de este, lo deposito en su cunita y le canto una nana para que se fuese a dormir. Acto seguido le dio un besito en la frente…

—Buenas noches, mi vida—le susurró

Su vida…en verdad ese pequeño era su vida, de no ser por él, ahora mismo solo desearía morir. La empresa no pasaba por muy buen momento económico, aun contando su viaje a los Estados Unidos, había sido tan tonta de enamorarse de Vegeta sabiendo que este no le iba a corresponder. Y por si fuera poco, su madre acababa de llamar diciéndole que iban a volver porque su padre se encontraba bastante enfermo. En ese momento giro la cabeza y vio una sombra por la ventana…

—Vegeta—susurró la peliazul

Este rápidamente la cogió del cuello y empezó a asfixiarla…

—Vegeta ¿Qué haces?—pregunto con el poco aire que le quedaba

—Me dijiste que no me reconocías, y muchas veces me pediste que volviese a ser yo, pues bien, has conseguido lo que querías…—dijo sádicamente el saiyajin

—No, yo no me refería a…¡Ah!—antes de que terminara de hablar la agarro más fuerte del cuello—¡Vegeta, por favor!—rogo la peliazul

—¿No te referías a esto? Pues esto es lo que soy en realidad…—admitió cruelmente el saiyajin

—Vegeta, se que tú no… —otra vez volvió a apretarla

—¿Yo no qué…?—pregunto irónico—¿Qué yo no soy el monstruo que estás viendo ante tus ojos?—la lanzó contra el armario—Te equivocas…—dijo sádicamente mientras rozaba sus empapadas mejillas con maldad

—Vegeta…—Esta vez no había duda, era el fin, la iba a matar a ella y al niño inclusive. Debió dar gracias a Kami por sobrevivir esos tres años, debió hacer caso a sus amigos cuando le dijeron que no hospedase a Vegeta en su casa, a Yamcha cuándo le advirtió que enamorase de ese hombre sería su fin…

De su mano empezó a brotar una onda de ki, Vegeta estaba decidido a lanzarla cuándo…

—¡Papi, foto!—exclamo el niño, que se acababa de despertar debido al ruido…

* * *

N/A:¿Qué tal? Comenten y díganme como a quedado. Gracias por sus reviews en anteriores capítulos. Besos ^.^


	4. Un nuevo comienzo

N/A: Aquí vuelve el fic, con este capítulo dedicado a Bulma y Vegeta, espero que lo disfrutéis los fans de la pareja :)

* * *

—Vegeta…—Esta vez no había duda, era el fin, la iba a matar a ella y al niño inclusive. Debió dar gracias a Kami por sobrevivir esos tres años, debió hacer caso a sus amigos cuando le dijeron que no hospedase a Vegeta en su casa, a Yamcha cuándo le advirtió que enamorase de ese hombre sería su fin…

De su mano empezó a brotar una onda de ki, Vegeta estaba decidido a lanzarla cuándo…

—¡Papi, foto!—exclamo el niño, que se acababa de despertar debido al ruido

* * *

Vegeta se detuvo en ese momento, mientras que Bulma no sabía lo que era más alucinante, sí que Vegeta se hubiese parado o que Trunks en ese momento quisiese una foto

—Vegeta, mátame a mí, pero a Trunks no…—rogo la peliazul

—Mujer…—exclamo el saiyajin

—¿Qué?—pregunto ella apenas inaudible

—Tu tampoco eres la misma…—soltó Vegeta—Sí antes te hubiese amenazado, que por cierto, lo hice en variadas ocasiones, tú no te hubieras puesto a lloriquear cómo una cría, sin tener ninguna posibilidad seguro que me hubiese plantado cara…

—Vegeta…—suspiro la peliazul—Aunque dudo que lo entiendas ahora estoy muy dolorida…Acabo de aceptar el cargo de la empresa y me va fatal, mi padre está enfermo, mi amigo Goku muerto, y estoy sufriendo por amo…

Antes de que terminara la frase, Vegeta la volvió a coger del cuello y la estrello contra la pared, causándole un buen daño

—¡Esos son tus problemas!—le grito el príncipe furioso— ¿Tu empresa va mal? Pues mi "empresa" era mi planeta y fue destruido antes de que lo pudiese heredar ¿Tú padre está enfermo? ¡Los míos muertos! ¿Sufres por…amor? ¡Deberías haber estado en el infierno!—Bulma estaba más aterrorizada que antes, cierto que muchas veces la había amenazado y no la había llegado a matar (véase hace unos segundos) pero su tono de voz…parecía que iba en serio

—Dime Bulma…—comenzó sádicamente—¿Alguna vez has odiado a tu padre? ¿Alguna vez has visto el cadáver de tu madre muerta justo delante de ti? ¿Alguna vez han destruido tu planeta y todo lo que tenías? ¿Alguna vez te han torturado?—con cada pregunta el saiyajin la apretaba más fuerte—Y eso solo paso en mis cinco primeros años de vida, sigamos ¡¿Alguna vez has ido al infierno?!—chilló más fuerte— Cuando te pase por lo menos una sola de esas cosas tendrás derecho a quejarte—concluyo mientras la soltaba. Bulma noto que unas pequeñas lagrimas se deslizaban por las mejillas del príncipe…

—¡Papiii, foto!—seguía exigiendo el pequeño, que parecía no darse cuenta del peligro que corría

—Lo siento—se disculpo la peliazul—Yo no sabía nada…pero ahora tienes la oportunidad de rehacer tú vida…

—¿Cómo qué? ¿Cómo un patético terrícola?—pregunto Vegeta retorico, sin mirarla, pero ya pasado su ataque de sadismo

—No—corrigió la peliazul, que no sabía si sentirse ofendida por este último comentario—Cómo cualquier padre normal que haya en el universo, si no lo haces por mí, hazlo por Trunks

—Trunks…—susurro Vegeta inaudible

—Ya sabes que será fuerte, es eso lo que queréis los saiyajines de vuestros hijos ¿no? Además creo que el peque te ha cogido cariño

—¿Cariño?—pregunto el saiyajin retóricamente—A mí nadie me tiene "cariño"

—Claro que sí—exclamo la peliazul mientras se levantaba—Trunks, Mirai y, bueno, yo…

—¿Mirai? El me debe de odiar…

—Pues, no. Bueno al principio sí…pero antes de irse al futuro estuvimos hablando y…

—No me interesa…

—Cómo quieras, lo que te quiero decir es que ha debido de tener una vida muy dura, y ahora…tienes la posibilidad de cambiar de vida. Y que aunque no vayas a conquistar el universo, aún puedes seguir luchando

—¿Luchar? ¿Para qué?

—Pues para proteger a tu familia en caso de que hubiese peligro—susurro la terrícola débilmente

—Mi familia…

—Papi—seguía insistiendo Trunks

—Sí, ahora tienes familia, Trunks y bueno, yo no soy legalmente tu esposa pero soy la madre tu hijo y…

—Aunque no lo creas eres mi mujer—soltó el saiyajin

—¿Qué?—pregunto la peliazul sorprendida—Vegeta, no recuerdo que nos hayamos casado—dijo ella con su habitual postura de brazos en jarra

—Por vuestro estúpido ritual terrícola no, ni lo haremos, pero si lo hemos hecho por el ritual saiyajin…

—¡Así que me hiciste tú esposa sin mi consentimiento!—grito la peliazul indignada

—No—negó tajante el saiyajin y giro para poder dirigirse bien a ella— Fuiste TÚ, la que me unió sin mi consentimiento

—¿Pues qué hice?—pregunto la científica muy extrañada

—Me mordiste en el cuello, y después yo a ti

—Haber no me aclaro—dijo la peliazul confusa—¿Estamos casados porque nos mordimos en el cuello? Y…¿Tú a mi porque me mordiste?

—En mi planeta es así, nosotros no firmamos estúpidos contratos en un papel, nosotros firmamos en la carne. Yo te uní porque tú me uniste—respondió Vegeta

—¿Y qué tiene que ver que yo te "uniera" sin darme cuenta a que tu lo hicieras?

—Terrícola, para ser tan lista a veces pareces muy tonta…Fue una reacción involuntaria, cuándo una hembra une a un macho este involuntariamente responde y viceversa

—Papi, mi foto—seguía llamando el chibi aunque sus papis le ignorasen

—Entonces… en vuestro planeta el matrimonio responde a una especie de…¿reacción animal?—dedujo la terrícola

—Efectivamente—asintió Vegeta—Pero en mi planeta la gente solía tener más cuidado antes de unirse con alguien. Porque en Vegetasei no existía lo que vosotros llamáis "divorcio". Cuando una pareja de saiyajines se une, es para siempre y la marca les obliga a ser fieles a sus compañeros. Creo que es eso lo que siempre me impide matarte…

—¡Papi, quero mi fotoooo!—empezó a llorar el niño al ver que sus padres no le prestaban atención

—¡Calla mocoso!—ordeno Vegeta

—Venga, Vegeta hazte una foto con él, luego la borro—pidió la peliazul

Hmpf—gruño el principe—¿Si me hago una foto con el mocoso se callara y no me lo volverá a pedir nunca más?

—Sí—contesto el niño entre risas

Vegeta cargo a Trunks entre sus brazos, el saiyajin ponía cara de pocos amigos mientras que su pequeño reía. Bulma encendió el móvil y echo, al fin, la ansiada foto

—Mami, quero ver mi foto—pidió chibi Trunks

—Mira querido—dijo mientras que le enseñaba el móvil—Ahora duérmete

A los pocos segundos el pequeño Trunks quedo dormido cómo un tronco. Bulma apago el móvil y volvió la vista hasta Vegeta

—¿Entonces?—pregunto la peliazul

—¿Entonces qué?—le volvió a preguntar el saiyajin

—¿Te quedaras o volverás a tu vida de antes?

—No lo sé—admitió el saiyajin

—Vegeta, sé que no me harás caso de lo que te diga, aún así, escúchame

—Te escucho, pero sé breve

—Solo quiero aconsejarte, puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero aquí en la Tierra tienes un hijo, y por lo visto una mujer o cómo lo llaméis en tú planeta…

—Ve al grano mujer—exigió el saiyajin

—Bueno, pues que si te vas por el espacio no vas a ganar nada, salvo que Gohan te matara y tú ya conoces lo que es el infierno—mientras que Bulma decía eso, horribles imágenes de su estancia en el infierno pasaron por su cabeza—Pero sin embargo, si te quedas aquí, nadie te hará daño, podrás hacer de tu hijo el mejor guerrero y volverás a ser feliz…

—¿Volveré a ser feliz?—pregunto retorico Vegeta mientras la interrumpía—Nunca fui feliz

—Ahora tienes la oportunidad, no te voy a rogar de que te quedes con nosotros solo te digo las posibilidades, sobre mí…No sé si seré tu mujer según los rituales o lo que sean de tú planeta, pero no voy a tolerar más que un hombre me haga sufrir—dijo con lagrimas en los ojos—No…yo solo lo hago por Trunks…

—Mujer, ni tú misma crees tus últimas palabras, de momento me quedare aquí. Es esa maldita atracción lo que me obliga…

—¿Atracción?

—Nah, déjalo me voy a mi habitación, me duele la cabeza—dijo el saiyajin mientras que cruzaba la puerta

Bulma quedo sola en la habitación de chibi Trunks, acaricio a su hijo por última vez y también fue a su habitación, ella también estaba confusa. Se miro al espejo de su tocador y descubrió la marca del mordisco que tenía en el cuello, oculta por su pelo ¿Eso era lo que impedía a Vegeta matarla? Y también…lo que a ella le impedía olvidarle. Lágrimas empezaron a caer de sus mejillas por la impotencia, ella era una mujer fuerte, pero Vegeta tenía razón, ni ella misma se creía que solo le pedía que se quedase por Trunks. Frotó su marca, aquel pequeño mordisco que era lo que le impedía olvidarse del saiyajin. Llevaba más de quince años saliendo con Yamcha y cuando cortaron, apenas tardo unos días en olvidarlo…Pero Vegeta, apenas estuvo unos meses acostándose con él, en algo que ni siquiera iba a ser una relación seria y todavía no lo había olvidado. Se tumbo en su cama, y pensó en todas aquellas cosas que le había confesado antes ¿Odiaba a su padre? ¿Vio a su madre muerta delante de él? ¿Lo habían torturado? Vegeta antes no le había hablado de su pasado, ahora entendió por qué-

Por otro lado, Vegeta se miro al espejo que había colgado en la pared de su habitación, también miró la marca que tenía en el cuello ¿Cómo habría tenido la terrícola tanta fuerza como para perforarle el cuello? Bueno, no es que la terrícola hubiese tenido fuerza, fue que él estaba distraído y no la tuvo. De cualquier manera, esa maldita marca era lo que le impedía matar a esa maldita mujer, el era un mercenario sanguinario y una maldita marca le impedía matar a una simple mujer…No estuvo mucho tiempo en su planeta, solo sabía lo que oía de los comentarios de la gente, pero por lo visto, cuando un macho y una hembra unían la atracción cada vez se iba haciendo más fuerte hasta hacerlos inseparables ¿Un solo mordisco iba a poder con él? No, no era solo esa maldita mujer, también era ese maldito crío y su contraparte del futuro. Nunca trato bien a ninguno de los dos, entonces ¿Por qué aún así le tenían tanto apego? Sí el hubiese sido alguno de los dos se hubiese odiado a sí mismo cómo padre. Se tumbo en la cama, deseando dejar de pensar en eso, y en no soñar lo mismo que aquella tarde, pero…

—¡Ah!—se oyó a primeras horas de la madrugada proveniente de la habitación de Vegeta

La peliazul salió corriendo preocupada por el grito que acababa de escuchar ¿Qué estaba pasando?

—Me quemo—susurro Vegeta en sueños

—¡Vegeta!—exclamo la peliazul preocupada

—¡Aaaah!—siguió gritando el saiyajin

—¡Vegeta despierta!—gritaba la peliazul zarandeándolo

¿Qué?—pregunto el saiyajin confuso mientras que se despertaba y limpiaba el sudor de su frente

—¿Estás bien?—pregunto la terrícola—Estabas teniendo una pesadilla…

—Ya sé que estaba teniendo una pesadilla—dijo bruscamente mientras se sentaba en la cama y le apartaba el brazo

—Vegeta, todo lo que me has contado antes…¿es verdad?

—Claro que es verdad ¿Crees que tenía cara de habérmelo inventado?

—No, claro que no—se disculpo la peliazul—Seguro que has tenido una vida muy dura…

—Sí a lo mío le puedes llamar vida, entonces sí—contesto Vegeta

—Si pudiera ayudarte…¿Puedes contarme algo sobre tú pasado?

El saiyajin quedo sorprendió con esta pregunta—Sí te lo contara me odiarías más de lo que lo haces ahora…

—Vegeta, yo no te odio—aclaro la peliazul

—Entonces empezarás a hacerlo—dijo fríamente el príncipe

—No lo hare…

—Está bien, es decisión tuya; Cuándo tenía cinco años mi madre murió y mi padre me entrego a Freezer para que me uniese a su ejército, poco después mi planeta fue destruido por lo que el lagarto dijo que fue un meteorito, pero nunca creí esa historia. Yo siempre hacía como si me diese igual mi planeta, pero no era así, muchas noches lloraba en silencio…

—Vegeta—susurró la peliazul

—¿Patético? ¿Verdad?

—No, no era patético. Vegeta, Kami, eras solo un niño, cómo no ibas a llorar…

—Yo nunca fui un niño—dijo Vegeta con rabia contenida—Para mi padre era su heredero, y para Freezer un soldado más, y a veces, su mascota—se retorció con este último pensamiento

—Vegeta…

—Durante años, mi vida fue solo matar, con el fin de hacerme más fuerte derrotar al lagarto y vengar a mi pueblo, y sabes, me gustaba, disfrutaba viendo que yo era el único que sufría, el sufrimiento de esa gente inocente me hacía sentir mejor…

—Vegeta…

—¿Qué? No me odias ya, cualquier persona lo haría

—Yo no—dijo la peliazul secando las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos cristalinos— Vegeta, no te odio… tuviste una vida muy dura, no tenías más elección…Al único que odio es a Freezer por hacerte daño—concluyo mientras acariciaba suavemente las mejillas del príncipe

—Bulma, tú has intentado comprenderme, eres la primera persona pero…

—¿Un momento, me has llamado Bulma?—pregunto la peliazul interrumpiéndole

—¿Acaso no te llamabas así?—pregunto el príncipe sarcástico

—Sí, pero es la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre…

—Hmpf—bufo el saiyajin—Lo que quería decirte no es tan fácil eso de cambiar de vida. Tú lo pintas muy fácil, pero no es así…

—Sé que no es fácil, pero es un comienzo. No te pido que seas el padre perfecto, ni mucho menos el marido o cómo lo digan en tu planeta perfecto. Simplemente quiero que intentes ser un padre, aunque sea a tú manera, lo has conseguido estas dos semanas

—Cierto—suspiro Vegeta

—¿Lo harás?

—Lo intentare—asintió Vegeta mientras que empezaba a quitarle la bata

—Vegeta ¿Qué haces?—pregunto la peliazul sorprendida

—Me has dicho que intente ser padre y compañero, aunque sea a mi manera, pues esta es mi manera de ser compañeros

—Vegeta…

—¿Por qué siempre que digo algo suspiras mi nombre?

—Porque estoy practicando para lo que viene ahora—dijo irónica mientras le guiñaba un ojo

Y así fue como termino la noche, o cómo empezó, depende desde el punto de vista en el que lo mires, pero así fue como empezó una nueva vida para Vegeta, no iba a ser fácil con todo su pasado a cuestas. Quién sabe si era la marca lo que le obligaba a amar a la terrícola o sí alguna vez llego a tener algún sentimiento por ella antes de esa noche. Quién sabe si en verdad solo tendría algo de apego por su fotogénico hijo o lo quería de verdad. Pero esa noche ya no estaba para pensar más, esa noche marcó un fin y un principio en su vida. Una nueva vida a la que lo costaría adaptarse, pero que por el bien de su hijo y su compañera se intentaría adaptar. Quién sabe lo que pasaría a partir de esa noche, pero el príncipe no quería pensarlo, al menos esta noche, en la que lo único que quería hacer después de sus pesadillas era entrar en otro estado distinto de ensoñación…

* * *

N/A:¿Qué tal les ha parecido? Comenten plis, en el siguiente capítulo veremos cómo Vegeta intenta adaptarse a esa nueva vida que Bulma le propone ¿Lo lograra o volverá a proponerse su anterior vida?

Besos a todos los que leéis esta historia ^.^


	5. Otro favor

Vegeta se despertó sintiendo que tenía alguien muy cerca de él. Miró alrededor y observo que tenía a la terrícola prácticamente encima y abrazándole. Y lo peor no era que la terrícola lo estaba abrazando, era que él también la abrazaba a ella. La soltó cómo si quemase y se vistió rápidamente.

Poco a poco fue recordando la extraña noche anterior: cuando casi mata a Bulma y cuando de nuevo volvió a caer a ella ¡Por Kami! ¡Esa maldita marca otra vez! Miró a la cama y suspiro aliviado al ver que no la había vuelto a morder, porque eso supondría renovar la atracción con más fuerza. Según sabía los saiyajines lo hacían cada cierto tiempo, lo que no sabía era si lo hacían por ley, por aguantarse, por cuestiones de placer o por…¿amor? ¿En su planeta? ¡Nah!

Iba a dirigirse a la cocina, pero luego cayó en la cuenta de que la señora Briefs no estaba, así que tendría que esperar a que la terrícola despertase. Se dio cuenta que lo de dirigirse nada más levantarse a la cocina lo hizo por pura inercia. En esos tres años hubo una época en la que su rutina se convirtió en ir a la cocina a que la loca de la madre de Bulma le hiciese el desayuno, entrenar, comer , entrenar, cenar y finalmente acostarse con Bulma. Últimamente lo único que conservaba de esa nueva y para él extraña rutina era desayunar comer y cenar.

Al no tener nada que hacer, se dirigió a la habitación de Trunks, aun preguntándose porque seguía preocupado por el mocoso. Vegeta no comprendía bien, a él lo crío su madre, y cuándo no estaba esta unas cuantas nodrizas, para lo único que se reunía con su padre era para entrenar. Él de siempre pensó que lo de cuidar a los hijos era cosa de las madres, en este caso, de Bulma, y que los padres les tocaba ocuparse del entrenamiento militar, en este caso, a él le tocaría entrenarlo a él. Una idea pasó en ese instante por su cabeza…

Ya que se encontraba en la puerta de la habitación del mocoso decidió pasar. Trunks estaba totalmente dormido. Así hasta le llegaba a parecer…¿adorable? ¡Nah! Pero mejor dormidito y callado que despierto y pidiendo fotos. Hablando de fotos ¿Finalmente borró la terrícola su foto con Trunks?

Bulma se despertó poco después que Vegeta, miró a su alrededor y no vio a nadie. Para ella ya era normal, de todas las veces que se había acostado con Vegeta, ni una sola había amanecido con él. Se levantó de la cama y se puso uno de sus vestidos cortos para estar por casa. Después se dirigió a la habitación de su pequeño…

Se sorprendió al ver cómo Vegeta contemplaba al niño, casi nunca entraba en su habitación. Es más, juraría que hasta que le pidió que cuidara del niño, él nunca había entrado a su habitación. Y a saber, porque cuando volvió los encontró tirados en el sofá viendo una película para mayores de 18…

—¿¡Qué haces aquí mujer!? —la sacó Vegeta de sus pensamientos

—Venía a ver a mí hijo ¿Cómo tú? ¿No? —preguntó la peliazul guiñando un ojo

—Hmpf—gruñó el saiyajin

—Oye Vegeta, no es malo que pases tiempo con tú hijo

—Hablando del tiempo con mi hijo, querría ofrecerte un trato

—Dime—asintió Bulma

—He pensado en volver a entrenar, y en entrenar a Trunks cuándo tenga edad—comenzó el príncipe

—¡Oh, Vegeta! ¡Eso es genial!—exclamó la peliazul

—Pero a cambio, te toca a ti cuidar de él…

—¿Me estás haciendo chantaje?—preguntó la peliazul poniendo su postura de brazos en jarra

—Llámalo cómo quieras, pero en mi planeta las cosas se hacían así—respondió simplemente Vegeta

—Está bien, aceptó—asintió la terrícola—Pero tienes que seguir ayudándome de vez en cuando y nos tienes que llevar un día al parque a los dos

—¡Oye! ¡Ahora eres tú la que me está chantajeando maldita terrícola!—se quejó el saiyajin

—Yo no lo llamaría chantaje, lo llamaría trato justo—dijo Bulma aún con los brazos en jarra

—Hmpf—Vegeta en principió gruño pero luego se lo empezó a pensar, un día en el parque por toda una vida sin tener que darle los caprichitos al mocoso era un buen trato…o no—Trato hecho—asintió finalmente

En ese momento el pequeño Trunks se despertó—Benos días mami, benos días papi—saludó

—Buenos días, Trunksi—saludó Bulma—Vamos a hacerte el desayuno. Vegeta ¿Bajas?

Vegeta simplemente asintió con la cabeza. Los tres miembros de la familia bajaron a desayunar, por más que chibi Trunks lo intentara sus papis no hablaron apenas en el desayuno. Aún así todo tranquilo hasta qué…

Vegeta estaba a punto de retirarse cuando sonó el teléfono y Bulma, cómo siempre le tocó cogerlo

—¿Diga?

—¡Buenos días Bulma! Soy Gohan—dijo la voz del otro lado del teléfono

—¡Oh, buenos días Gohan!—saludo ella—¿Qué tal tú madre con su embarazo?

—De eso quería hablarte, acaba de nacer—le comunicó Gohan feliz

—¡Guau, genial! ¿Estáis en el monte Paoz o habéis ido a un hospital?—preguntó la peliazul

—Estamos en el monte Paoz. Sería muy raro que naciese en un hospital un niño con cola de mono

—¡Ah, sí, cierto! ¡Qué despiste! Yo también di a luz en casa por el mismo motivo. Bueno, enseguida voy allí. ¡Besos!—se despidió—Vegeta—llamó al saiyajin—¿Podrías hacerme un favor?

—No pienso cuidar otra vez del mocoso—contestó tajante

—No tienes que cuidar otra vez a Trunks, me lo llevare conmigo—le tranquilizó—solo te pido, por favor que pongas la lavadora y cuando deje de sonar tiendas la ropa

—Entonces, primero me haces hacer de niñera y después de mayordomo…¿Qué querrás después, mujer?—preguntó sarcástico

—Ya nada más, si tampoco es tan difícil lo que te pido—contestó—¿Sabes poner la lavadora? ¿Verdad?

—Se mete la ropa dentro y se le da al botón ¿no?

—Sí ¿Y los polvos cuándo se echan?—preguntó para asegurarse bien de que sabía usarla

—¿Los polvos?—preguntó retorico—Pues cuándo tú quieras vamos a la cama y te hecho uno—respondió malinterpretando su pregunta

—¡Vegeta!—gritó ella enfadada—¡En la cama no, en la lavadora!

—¿En la lavadora?—volvió a preguntar retorico, sin saber que pintaba la pregunta de los polvos con la lavadora—Pues sí que te gustan los sitios raros para hacer el…

—¡Vegetaaa! ¡No me estoy refiriendo a ese tipo de polvos! ¡Me refiero al detergente en polvo que se hecha en la lavadora!—gritó con la vena a punto de hincharse

—¡Ah, pues yo que sé!—respondió el saiyajin—Ni siquiera sabía que había que echarle polvos a la lavadora ¿Por qué no programas alguno de tus robots para que lo haga?

—Por qué no me da tiempo, prográmalo tú ¿Sabes, verdad?

—Supongo…

—Esta vez, me arriesgare a no preguntarte cómo se hace. Trunks, voy a vestirte y nos vamos—concluyó finalmente

—Oye, terrícola, no he dicho que lo vaya a hacer—se quejó Vegeta

—Venga, Vegeta, que no cuesta tanto programar un robot

Vegeta gruño resignado y Bulma fue a casa de su amiga Chi-chi, allí conoció al pequeño chibi Goten y jugueteo con él. Trunks también se acercó curioso a contemplar al recién nacido

Finalmente Gohan se quedó jugando con los dos chibis y Bulma y Chi-chi pasaron a la cocina y tomaron un café mientras conversaban

—Por cierto Bulma, has vuelto a encontrar pareja desde lo de Vegeta—pregunto la morena

—Chi-chi, sí todavía sigo con Vegeta

—¡¿En serio!?—Chi-chi quedó totalmente sorprendida con la noticia

* * *

N/A: Por favor, perdonadme por lo corto del capítulo y lo que tarde en editarlo, pero prometo que el siguiente será más largo, veremos la conversación de Bulma y Chi-chi, si Vegeta sabe programar un robot y seguro caerá alguna sorpresa más. Besos y gracias por sus anteriores reviews :)


	6. Dale otra oportunidad

Finalmente Gohan se quedó jugando con los dos chibis y Bulma y Chi-chi pasaron a la cocina y tomaron un café mientras conversaban

—Por cierto Bulma, has vuelto a encontrar pareja desde lo de Vegeta—pregunto la morena

—Chi-chi, sí todavía sigo con Vegeta

—¡¿En serio!?—Chi-chi quedó totalmente sorprendida con la noticia

—Sí, en serio…

—No sé Bulma, es que… me resulta difícil de creer que ese hombre se haya quedado a vivir contigo, lo más seguro es que quiera aprovecharse de tu tecnología y dinero

—Bueno, la verdad es que no tiene a donde ir, y quería dejar de luchar, aunque finalmente creo que he logrado convencerle de que no lo haga…

—¡Bulma!—gritó Chi-chi enfadada—¿Estás loca? ¿Es que quieres que ese hombre nos mate a todos!

—No hará daño a nadie—la tranquilizó la peliazul—Es más, le deje dos semanas a solas con Trunks y estuvieron bien…

—¿¡Lo dejaste a solas con Trunks durante dos semanas!? ¿¡Es que estabas loca!? —la morena se ponía más nerviosa con cada afirmación de la peliazul

—Venga, Chi, es su padre, no le iba a hacer nada…

—¡Ah, claro! ¿Y por qué no resucito a Radizt para que cuide de Goten? Total, cómo es su tío…—dijó Chi-chi sarcástica

—Venga, Chi-chi, estoy segura de que Vegeta podrá llegar a ser una buena persona, dale una oportunidad

—Bulma, querida ¿Olvidas a las millones o billones de personas a las que ese hombre ha matado, incluyendo a nuestros amigos? ¿Olvidas que tuvo la oportunidad de derrotar a ese Cell, y lo que hizo fue ayudarle a hacerse más fuerte? No creo que ese hombre llegue jamás a ser buena persona…—dijó Chi-chi ya enfadándose un poco con la actitud protectora de su amiga hacía el saiyajin

A estas alturas, la conversación se empezaba a poner bastante tensa…

—¡Chi-chi, es que tú no lo comprendes! Vegeta ha tenido una vida muy dura…

—¿¡Y por qué haya tenido una vida dura tiene que destruir las de los demás!?

—Chi, yo también pensaba lo mismo al principio, pero luego lo fui conociendo lo poco que él se dejaba conocer, y sé que no es tan malo cómo intenta aparentarnos ¿Sabes? Anoche me conto muchas cosas sobre su pasado y nos volvimos a acostar después de mucho tiempo…—finalizó Bulma con los ojos brillando recordando con lujuria la noche anterior

—Bulma, si después de la ruptura con Yamcha te quedaste desesperada, podrías haberlo hecho con cualquier hombre que no fuese un ase…

—¡Yo no estaba desesperada!—gritó Bulma levantándose de la silla y tan fuerte que se oyó en la otra habitación

—¿Estáis bien?—preguntó Gohan que se había pasado por la cocina asustado del grito

—Sí, sí estamos bien—dijeron las dos al unísono con una sonrisa que asusto más a Gohan que el anterior grito de la peliazul

* * *

Bulma y Chi-chi siguieron hablando un rato, a veces más que hablando gritando, pero al fin y al cabo manteniendo una conversación. Mientras tanto en Capsule Corp

Vegeta decidió ir a programar primero ese maldito robot para quitárselo ya de encima y poder sentarse tranquilo

—Vamos allá—suspiró el príncipe para sí mismo

Vegeta se dirigió al laboratorio de Bulma y ahí buscó uno de los robots que ella siempre utilizaba para hacer las tareas de la casa. Cuándo al fin lo intento vio un montón de botones que no sabía para que servían intento pulsar uno y el robot se dirigió a coger la plancha

—¡Qué haces robot estúpido, te ordeno que pongas la lavadora!—exigió el príncipe, pero obviamente el robot no lo entendió y siguió su recorrido hacía la plancha—¿Estás pasando del príncipe de los saiyajines?—preguntó amenazante, aunque cómo era de esperar el robot ni se inmutó

—Inserte ropa para planchar, inserte ropa para plan…—Vegeta se enfado y lanzó una onda de ki al robot destruyéndolo por completo

—Le diré a Bulma que sus robots no funcionan—tomó nota menta el saiyajin

Cómo los robots no funcionaban, Vegeta intento poner la lavadora por sí solo: primero metió toda la ropa, blanca y de color junta, después se acordó de que había que echarle unos polvos a la lavadora (y no los que pensó en el anterior capítulo XD) así que cogió el cogedor llenó de polvo de barrer el suelo y la tierra del jardín y los echó encima de la ropa, en la que iban incluidos algunos modelitos de marca cara de Bulma, incluido un bonito vestido totalmente blanco y finalmente pulsó el botón y la ropa empezó a dar vueltas, mezclándose con la tierra y suciedad del jardín

—No ha sido tan difícil…—suspiró Vegeta para sí mismo

Iba a volver al sofá, pero al pasar por el pasillo, desde la ventana de una de las habitaciones que tenían la puerta abierta vio su cámara de gravedad, decidió bajar, ya que se había comprometido a entrenar al crío tendría que estar él también en una forma notable

No había vuelto a entrar ahí desde que vinieron los androides, le resulto algo extraño volver a entrar a aquel lugar que durante tres años solo dejaba para desayunar, comer, cenar y a veces ni siquiera para dormir. La encendió por curiosidad

_Gravedad aumentada a cien_—dijo el sonido de la máquina

Vegeta en principió se cayó porque aunque hubiese estado mucho tiempo entrenado a gravedades mucho mayores se encontraba desentrenado, pero pronto se consiguió recuperar

¡Mierda! He perdido forma—se recriminó Vegeta mentalmente

_Gravedad aumentada a doscientos_

Esta vez el príncipe consiguió no caer, pero aún así, volvió a notar su falta de entrenamiento, decidió poner la gravedad a cien otra vez para volver a coger el ritmo, y así se quedo toda la tarde, por fin, volviendo a entrenar de nuevo.

* * *

En el monte Paoz

La conversación sobre Vegeta, se había puesto muy tensa, así que las dos mujeres decidieron cambiar el tema, finalmente, al ver que estaba anocheciendo, Bulma decidió que era hora de volver a casa

Las dos mujeres salieron de la cocina y vieron a Gohan sosteniendo a sus pequeños bien dormiditos cada uno en una mano

—¡Oh, gracias Gohan!—exclamó Bulma agradecida—No tenías porque hacerlo

—No pasa nada, no he tenía que hacer nada y me he divertido cuidando de Trunks y mi hermanito—respondió el muchacho amablemente—Por cierto Bulma, ¿Tú padre se ha hecho actor o sale en alguna película?

—Eeeh, no—respondió confusa la peliazul

—Es que Trunks me ha dicho que vio a su abuelo en una película, en fin, cosas de críos—esta última afirmación aclaró todas la confusión que pudiese tener Bulma por la pregunta anterior

Vegeta—fue lo primero que se le pasó a la peliazul por la cabeza—¡Sí, claro! ¡Cosas de críos!—le siguió la corriente a Gohan

—Ah, por cierto—añadió el adolescente—Trunks quería echarse una foto con Goten, así que les eché una con mi móvil, si quieres te la paso por Bluetooth

—Bueno, vale—asintió la peliazul

Y después de pasar la foto, la peliazul se despidió de Chi-chi y su hijo, montó a Trunks en el helicóptero con el que había venido, pero antes de ponerse a conducir hecho un vistazo a las fotos que tenía de Trunks, por lo menos tenía unas trescientas, entre que ella no paraba de hacerle fotos desde que nació, y entre que a él le gustaba que se las echaran… tenía muchas, aunque su favorita fue la que le echo la noche pasada con Vegeta, primero, porque de no ser por esa foto quizás no estaría viva y segundo porque era la única foto de Vegeta que tenía, y acompañado de Trunks, mejor que mejor, aunque esa foto debería meterla pronto en algún pendrive antes de que Vegeta cogiera el móvil y descubriera que la foto sigue ahí.

Por fin llegó a la casa, oyó el ruido de la lavadora y suspiró aliviada porque Vegeta finalmente la había sabido poner, aunque al saiyajin no lo veía por ninguna parte, probó a llamarle pero no había respuesta, después, oyó un ruido proveniente de la cámara de gravedad. Bulma medio sonrió: Su Vegeta había vuelto…

* * *

N/A: ¿Que tal? Comenten por favor, siento decirles que esta semana me voy de vacaciones y no me puedo llevar el ordenador, así que no esperen que edite mis fics hasta el 1 de septiembre(Por cierto, mi cumple, 14 añitoss) Lamento las molestias y espero que les haya gustado el capítulo ^.^


	7. Compromiso

N/A: ¡Hola a todos los que seguís el fic! Siento haber tardado en actualizar, ahora que ha empezado el instituto mis actualizaciones serán menos constantes, pero no se preocupen, prometo subir al menos un capítulo por fin de semana. Dicho esto disfruten:

* * *

Por fin llegó a la casa, oyó el ruido de la lavadora y suspiró aliviada porque Vegeta finalmente la había sabido poner, aunque al saiyajin no lo veía por ninguna parte, probó a llamarle pero no había respuesta, después, oyó un ruido proveniente de la cámara de gravedad. Bulma medio sonrió: Su Vegeta había vuelto…

* * *

Pero esa media sonrisa se le fue de la cara cuándo vio el desastre que el príncipe había hecho en la lavadora. La paró rápidamente y sacó la ropa, estaba toda sucia, mucho más que antes. Vegeta había metido polvos en la lavadora…pero no los del detergente. Comprobó la ropa, la mayoría se podía salvar todavía…excepto su vestido blanco de diez mil euros recién comprado…

—¡Vegeta!—grito con furia, aunque después se dio cuenta de que era imposible que el saiyajin la escuchara, así que fue a su laboratorio y encendió el comunicador de la cámara de gravedad

—¡Vegeta!—gritó ahora con el comunicador encendido

—¿Ahora qué, mujer? ¿No querías que entrenara?—le dijo el príncipe sin saber muy bien porque la peliazul estaba tan furiosa

—Sí, y también te dije que pusieras la lavadora—le respondió sarcástica

—Y lo hice—respondió el príncipe sin prestarle mucha atención mientras luchaba contra unos robots

—¿Qué lo hiciste?—preguntó retórica—¡Claro, que lo hiciste! ¡Y de qué manera!—le recriminó con ironía—¡Mira mi vestido!

—Yo hice lo que me dijiste y ya esta

—Cuando te dije que echaras los polvos no me refería a los del cogedor ¡Me refería a los del detergente! ¡Mira mi vestido!

—Que sí mujer, que ya he visto tu vestido—le contesto aún pasando de ella

—¡Oye, mono estúpido, no pases de mi que te estoy hablando y por tu culpa voy a perder un vestido muy caro!

—¿Por mi culpa?—preguntó retóricamente el príncipe— Culpa tuya por dejarme a mi hacer esto

Bulma gruñó por lo bajinis, a eso no podía contestarle porque tenía razón. Nunca debió decirle que pusiera la lavadora y más con ese concepto de "polvos" que tenía el príncipe. Pero no quería que el príncipe viese que había vencido, así que le dijo que saliese a cenar y apagó la pantalla. Aún así sonrió, por fin, después de tanto tiempo habían vuelto sus habituales peleas con Vegeta, era raro, pero las echaba de menos

El príncipe también sonrió recordando sus peleas con Bulma y especialmente cómo acababan la mayoría de las veces. Se duchó y se dirigió a la cocina. Más le valía a la terrícola tener la comida hecha antes de interrumpirle

—¡Hola papi!—saludó chibi Trunks

—Hola mocoso—correspondió Vegeta con desgana

—Vegeta ¿Es que no le puedes contestar ni una sola vez bien al niño?—le recrimino Bulma

El príncipe la ignoro y comenzó a comer

—Me alegro que hayas vuelto a entrenar….—le dijo la peliazul intentando romper el hielo

—No debí dejar mi entrenamiento, ahora que no está Kakarotto debo aprovechar para ser el más fuerte del universo

—Mmmm…Oye, Vegeta ¿Cuál es tu apellido?—cambió de tema la peliazul

—No tengo—respondió tajante para después seguir comiendo

—¿No tienes o no lo recuerdas?

—No tengo, mujer. En Vegetasei no tenemos apellidos—le respondió bruscamente y con la comida en la boca

—¿Entonces cómo os distinguíais los saiyajines si teníais el mismo nombre? No me digas que todos teníais un nombre distinto

—Nos distinguíamos por el escudo de nuestra familia

—¿Y cuál era tú familia? Bueno, ya sé, la familia real, pero cómo os llamabais

—La familia Vegeta

—¿Entonces te llamas Vegeta Vegeta?

—No mujer, me llamo simplemente Vegeta. ¿Y para que me haces todas estas preguntas estúpidas?—le pregunto cansado de tanta preguntita que a él se le hacía incomoda

—Es que verás, tengo que apuntar a Trunks a la guardería y necesito sus apellidos—se explicó la peliazul

—Pues Trunks Vegeta Briefs—dijo simplemente Vegeta

—¿Pero Vegeta que es? ¿Un nombre? ¿Un apellido?—preguntó Bulma confusa

—Mujer, para ser tan lista a veces eres muy tonta. No es ni un nombre ni un apellido, es una familia. Pero en nuestra familia todos los herederos al trono nos llamamos Vegeta

—¿Y te sabes el apellido, la familia o…lo que sea eso de tu madre?

—El mismo que el nuestro

—¿¡Cómo!? ¿Tu madre también se llamaba Vegeta?

—No. Haber mujer no te estás enterando…

—Pues sinceramente. No—reconoció la peliazul

—Haber…cómo explicarlo para que tu mente de insignificante terrícola lo entienda—Bulma no supo si sentirse ofendida por este último comentario—Los saiyajines tienen algo parecido a lo que vosotros llamáis "apellidos", solo tienen uno, el de la familia de mayor rango, pero en el caso de familia real los herederos no tenemos ni nombre ni "apellido" simplemente nos llaman Vegeta, que es el "apellido" que adopta la reina

—Ósea, que todos los de tú planeta teníais apellidos menos tú precisamente—dedujo Bulma

—Sí, ¿Pero a qué vienen todas estas preguntas estúpidas, mujer? —preguntó molesto el príncipe

—Pues verás, cómo vas a vivir en la Tierra no puedes vivir siendo un fantasma, necesitarás un DNI—empezó a explicar Bulma

—Un momento. Yo no he dicho que vaya a vivir en la Tierra, solo he dicho que me quedaré otro tiempo—cortó bruscamente Vegeta—Además, ¿Qué diantres es eso del DNI y para que lo quiero?

—Pues verás, hoy en día te van a pedir para todo el DNI, he pensado que sería raro que aparecieses ahí sin papeles, cómo salido de la nada. Así que he pensado que para que puedas obtener los papeles podríamos…—la peliazul iba disminuyendo su tono de voz

—¿Podríamos qué?—preguntó el príncipe sin prestarla mucha atención

—Casarnos… —concluyó débilmente la terrícola

—¿Casarnos? Por desgracia, te recuerdo que ya lo hicimos—dijo el príncipe refiriéndose a la marca de sus cuellos

—No, pero no me refiero a casarnos por vuestro ritual de salvajes, mordiendo en el cuello. Me refiero a cómo en la Tierra. No hace falta ni que sea por la iglesia, ya he visto a Dende y a Kami con mis propios ojos, no creo en ninguna absurda religión. Pero una boda discretita por el juzgado, sin invitados, solo por el juzgado. Pero eso sí, me lo tienes que pedir tú

—¿Qué te tengo que pedir qué?—preguntó Vegeta retórico

—Me tienes que pedir matrimonio—respondió tranquilamente la peliazul—Quedaría mal que yo, la mujer, te lo pidiera a ti, el hombre…

—¿Casarme contigo? ¿Otra vez? Lo de la primera vez fue un error y ya está, para que lo vamos a hacer dos veces

—¿Entonces no te importo?—preguntó Bulma intentando que no se le notara su preocupación

—No—contestó Vegeta tajante—Solo es que esa maldita marca me impide separarme de ti, pero ya está. Se me pasara el efecto

Este comentario hirió profundamente a Bulma, que sin mediar palabra se levantó, recogió sus platos sucios, los depositó en el lavavajillas, y de la misma manera se fue a su habitación, intentando contener las lágrimas

—¡Mujer! ¡Te dejas a Trunks!—le gritó el príncipe

—¡Acuéstalo, tú que para eso eres su padre!—le devolvió el grito la terrícola desde su habitación

Vegeta gruñó—¡Maldita sea, y ahora otra vez a hacer de niñera del mocoso!

Trunks comenzó a llorar

—¡¿Y ahora qué te pasa, mocoso!?

—Mami, tiste porque papá no quiere a mami—susurro chibi Trunks a su papi

—Es que mami, estúpida por pensar que papi quiere a mami—le dijo Vegeta a su hijo con sarcasmo—Vamos a acostarte mocoso—y dicho esto cogió bruscamente al niño y lo llevó a su cama

Bulma se tumbó en la cama de su habitación, no pensaba llorar más por ese estúpido mono, si es que lo sabía, desde el principio lo sabía que la estaba utilizando y ella fue tan tonta cómo para enamorarse de él…Pensaba que por fin ese príncipe idiota había decidido quedarse con ellos por aprecio a su familia, pero ahora el muy capullo le dice que solo se queda porque no puede irse y seguro que no ha vuelto a entrenar por su hijo, sino porque todavía tiene pensado conquistar el universo. ¡Pues que ese maldito mono sepa que con Bulma Briefs no se juega! Se juró a si misma que no iba a volver a compartir cama con ese maldito príncipe cretino.

Vegeta depositó en a su hijo en la cuna y se marchó de la habitación, pero antes de irse su hijo le soltó: —¡Mami quere un anillo!

¿Para qué iba a querer esa mujer un anillo si ya tenía montones?

Se fue a la habitación en la que dormía cuando no se acostaba con Bulma. Esa mujer…debía reconocer que al igual que a su hijo también le estaba cogiendo "apego" pero no podría demostrarle sus sentimientos. No. Él era el príncipe de los saiyajin, el no mostraba sus sentimientos por nadie.

Todavía le intrigaba lo del anillo. A lo mejor en la Tierra había que regalar un anillo para negarse a un compromiso… Decidido, mañana le llevaba un anillo a Bulma y todo acabado.

Al día siguiente…

El príncipe se levantó sobre las once de la mañana, comprobó la habitación de la terrícola, seguía durmiendo, por su rostro se notaba que había llorado la noche anterior. Se vistió con la primera camiseta y el primer pantalón que pilló en su armario y salió a comprarle el anillo sin llevar dinero ninguno

¿Dónde podría encontrar el anillo? Buah, en ese planeta era fácil saber dónde vendían las cosas, siempre las mostraban a través de un cristal. Los terrícolas eran más tontos de lo que parecían, dejan las cosas más valiosas de sus tiendas protegidas simplemente por un fino cristal que él podía romper fácilmente de un puñetazo.

Por fin, encontró un escaparate en el que había pendientes, pulseras, relojes y anillos. Allí sería dónde los venderían.

—Deme el mejor anillo que tenga—dijo (más bien ordenó) Vegeta bruscamente al joyero

—Aquí tiene—asintió el hombre dejando el anillo en el mostrado—Pero son un millón de…

—No me importa—le interrumpió Vegeta cogiendo el anillo y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de salida

—¡Oye, señor no ha pagado!—le advirtió el joyero

Vegeta se detuvo unos momentos—¿Y qué?—le preguntó fríamente al joyero

—¡¿Qué, qué?!—exclamo el joyero furioso—¡Ese anillo cuesta más que su vida, cómo no lo pague llamare a la policía y lo meterán en la cárcel!

—Mira que miedo tengo—dijo Vegeta con sarcasmo dándose la vuelta

—¡Págueme el puto anillo!—seguía insistiendo furioso el joyero

De repente la expresión del príncipe cambió—¿Aprecia su vida?—le preguntó al joyero con cara de asesino

—Claro que apreció mi vida…

—¡Entonces deje de decirme que pague el maldito anillo!—le amenazó cogiéndole del cuello y enseñándole una onda de ki con su mano libre

La expresión del pobre joyero cambió completamente—Señor, no hace falta que pague el anillo—susurró el pobre terrícola con voz aguda— Sí de hecho, se lo iba a regalar...

—Así me gusta—dijo Vegeta cruelmente mientras lo soltaba—Veo que quedan terrícolas inteligentes—terminó con sarcasmo

Volvió a Capsule Corp y llamó a la terrícola—¡Mujeer!

—¿¡Que quieres mono estúpido!?—preguntó la terrícola mientras bajaba las escaleras en bata

—Toma—dijo fríamente dándole el anillo de diamantes

Bulma quedó sorprendida—¡Oh, Vegeta! ¡Me has comprado un anillo! ¡Sí, sí y sí! —gritó dando saltos de alegría

Vegeta quedó confuso ¿Por qué estaba tan contenta si el anillo era para decirle que no se quería casar con ella? —¿A qué dices sí, mujer?

—A tú propuesta de matrimonio, no sé cómo lo sabrías lo de que en la Tierra regalar un anillo es pedir matrimonio—dijo abrazándose fuertemente a él —¡oh, Vegeta, ayer me dijiste eso porque hoy querías darme un sorpresa!

¿Qué lo del anillo era para pedir matrimonio y no para negarlo? En vaya lio se ha metido nuestro príncipe…

* * *

N/A: ¿Qué tal? Por favor dejad review. Siguiente capítulo: Aprendiendo a ser terrícola.

Besos ^.^


	8. Rituales de unión

**N/A: **Hola a todos, en primer lugar me gustaría pedir disculpas por el retraso al editar este fic, intentare que no vuelva a pasar. Segundo, sé que dije que este capítulo se llamaría "Aprendiendo a ser terrícola" pero al final me ha parecido mejor dejarlo para el siguiente. Dicho esto, gracias a todos los que dejasteis review y de nuevo perdón por la espera

* * *

¿Qué lo del anillo era para pedir matrimonio y no para negarlo? En vaya lio se ha metido nuestro príncipe…

* * *

La mujer no se le soltaba del cuello, lo más fácil y lo que normalmente hubiese hecho el príncipe sería despegarla bruscamente y tirarla a donde fuese a parar, pero no lo hizo. No podía entender porque no lo hizo, esa maldita marca que tenía en el cuello le impedía hacerlo…

Vegeta respiro hondo—En fin…¿Qué hacéis para casaros en vuestro planeta?—pregunto resignado

—Firmar un papel—respondió la peliazul con sencillez

—¿Y qué más?—preguntó el príncipe, no podía creer que una cosa tan importante, al menos en su planeta, se hiciese solo firmando un papel

—Nada más

—¿Nada?—No podía ser tan fácil, tendría que haber gato encerrado

—No, nada más. Si quieres mañana por la tarde vamos, cuando antes te consiga los papeles y te haga el DNI mejor…¡Oh, Vegeta! ¡Estoy tan impresionada!

—No cambies de tema mujer, no me creo que para unirse valga solo con comprar un anillo y firmar un papel

—Pues no te lo creas, pero es así—afirmó la mujer

Vegeta rió—Entonces sí es así los terrícolas sois más estúpidos de lo que yo creía…Vuestras uniones dependen solo de una firma, siendo así no me extraña que el otro insecto que tenías antes como pareja te pusiera los cuernos con la o LAS primeras que se encontraba por la calle—terminó burlándose

Fin del momento romántico con el príncipe, era demasiado bueno para ser cierto

La peliazul estalló con la burla del saiyajin—¿¡Qué nuestras uniones son ridículas!? Lo de vuestro planeta sí que es ridículo, un mordisquito y ya estáis casados, ósea ¿Si a mí me muerde un perro ya soy su mujer?—preguntó con sarcasmo—y por cierto, no me llegué a casar con Yamcha

El príncipe volvió a reír—Solo funciona con enemigos genéticamente compatibles, además el mordisco debe de ser en el cuello. También es más o menos como una firma, los saiyajines somos muy posesivos y nos gusta marcar nuestra propiedad, pero la marcamos en la piel, donde no se puede borrar—explicó—Por cierto, vosotros cuando os queréis separar que hacéis ¿Le echáis tipex?

—Pues no listo, para separarnos hacen falta muchos trámites y no es sencillo ¿Y vosotros qué? ¿Para separaros os hacéis una cirugía estética?—esta vez fue la terrícola la que se burló

—Nosotros no nos podemos separar, solo la muerte nos separa, y las infidelidades se pagan con la muerte—explico como si nada—Si tú y el insecto ese hubieseis vivido en mi planeta ten claro que no se hubiese atrevido ni a mirar el escote de todas con las que se ha acostado

Bulma iba a responder, pero sintió como alguien la agarraba de la pierna—¡Mami, hambre!—reclamaba el pequeño Trunks

La peliazul comprobó su rolex, eran las doce y media de la mañana y todavía no había de desayunar al pequeño—¡Uis!¡Perdona querido, se me olvido! Ya vamos a desayunar—se disculpo a su pequeño

Mientras se dirigía a la cocina una duda se le vino a la cabeza—Oye, Vegeta ¿De dónde sacaste el dinero para comprar el anillo?

—No lo pagué—respondió como si el asunto no tuviera importancia

La Briefs volvió a saltar—¡Cómo que no lo pagaste!

—Porque no tenía dinero

—¡Lo has robado!

—Vaya, y conseguí no matar al joyero—concluyó con una sonrisa burlona antes de salir

—¡Oye! ¿Pero adonde te crees que vas?

—A entrenar ¿No llevas desde que termino el torneo de Cell diciéndome que entrene? Pues a eso voy—y dicho esto y sin dar tiempo para contestación, cerró la puerta

Bulma suspiró y miro el anillo, en verdad era muy bonito, pero debía de ser muy caro y era robado. Aunque ya poco podía hacer, no convencería jamás a Vegeta para que fuese a devolverlo y si fuese ella se montaría un gran escándalo con la prensa del corazón a la que tanto odiaba (La maldita prensa del corazón que no tiene nada mejor que hacer que meterse en la vida de las personas) así que decidió que lo mejor era tenerlo guardado y no lucirlo hasta dentro de unos años

—¡Mami!—la sacó de sus pensamientos el pequeño

Mientras tanto, Vegeta entrenaba en la cámara de gravedad, o al menos lo intentaba, porque después de unos meses que su rutina se reducía a comer y a dormir, en un solo día la terrícola se la altero totalmente con la noticia de su viaje y haciéndole que cuide al pequeño.

Ese niño…cada vez que lo miraba no podía dejar de pensar que ese mocoso algún día llegaría a ser como Mirai Trunks. El muchacho prometía, pero él…él no podía ser padre, cuando solo tuvo a su padre durante cinco años y encima este tampoco sabía ser padre…

Y para rematar la faena, le había dicho a la terrícola que se casaría por su ritual, un ritual que cada vez que lo pensaba le parecía más tonto que una firma pudiese mantener unidas a dos personas y todo eso para conseguir unos ¿Papeles y un…? ¿NI? ¿DNI ¿IND? No se acordaba bien del nombre de lo otro que le había dicho. En verdad, tendría que aprender más sobre las costumbres de los terrícolas si quería…¿Quedarse a vivir con ellos?

¿Quería a quedarse a vivir con ellos? Ni él lo sabía, quizá por ahora no le quedaba otra opción, bueno sí, volver a los viejos tiempos…pero eso ya lo intento y tampoco funciono. Nappa le avisó que los efectos de la unión eran fuertes, pero no imaginaba que tanto…

Flashback

_Planeta Freezer, año 749_

_La última misión había sido un éxito para Nappa, Radizt y un joven príncipe Vegeta de dieciséis años. Habían completado la purga en menos tiempo del indicado y se habían traído como prisioneras a las cuatro mujeres más bellas que encontraron, tal y como ordeno Freezer_

_Los tres saiyajines entraron a la sala en la que se encontraba Freezer junto con sus dos hombres de confianza; Zarbon y Dodoria. Los recién llegados se arrodillaron ante su maestro, Vegeta como siempre, a regañadientes. El grandullón llevaba a las mujeres cautivas inconscientes y sujetadas con una soga al cuello como si fuesen animales_

_—Señor Freezer, cumplimos la misión—anunció el príncipe como portavoz del grupo_

_—Bien—asintió el lagarto sin demostrar ningún tipo de emoción en su rostro—¿Y las mujeres? ¿No se os habrá ocurrido traerlas muertas? ¿Verdad?_

_—Claro que no señor, solo las hemos adormecido, enseguida despertaran—respondió el gigante_

_—Bien, como recompensa, a ti y al mono del pelo largo os dejare cenar el doble_

_Nappa asintió y Radizt gruñó en voz baja, siempre tanto trabajo para una cena doble, que en realidad sería como una cena normal para un saiayajin_

_Los saiyajines se iban a retirar cuando…_

_—Vegeta, aún no te dicho cuál es tu recompensa—le detuvo el lagarto_

_Vegeta cerró los ojos unos instantes, a lo mejor se había vuelto a ganar una tortura como recompensa_

_—Elige una mujer—ordeno Freezer_

_—Me da igual_

_—Elige—insistió el lagarto_

_—Esa—dijo señalando una al azar_

_—Bien, pues puedes quedártela esta noche. Zarbon, Dodoria y yo nos rifaremos a las otras tres_

_El alienígena azul de trenza verde gruñó por lo bajo, ¿Cuándo se le metería a su maestro en la cabeza que él prefería acostarse con hombres antes que con mujeres?_

_—¿Quieres que me acueste con ella?—preguntó el príncipe_

_—No, que va te la he dejado para que juegues con ella al póker ¡No te jode!—exclamó el lagarto con sarcasmo—Mi "querido" príncipe mono, hace poco cumpliste lo que se considerABA—marcó mucho el tiempo pasado del verbo—la mayoría de edad en tu planeta. Pero para ser hombre, no basta con cumplir la mayoría de edad ¿No crees que es el momento de ser un hombre por completo?_

_Vegeta simplemente asintió, hasta ese momento todavía ni se había planteado tener sexo con alguna mujer, pero en fin, sería posiblemente el mejor regalo que le hiciese en lagarto en su vida, así que mejor simplemente asentir y callar como bien le había enseñado la experiencia_

_Acabada la cena Vegeta moría de hambre al ver que sus compañeros cenaban el doble que él, iba a dirigirse hacia su habitación para obtener su "premio", pero antes el gigante le detuvo_

_—Oye príncipe, tenga cuidado, no vaya a morderla_

_—¿A morderla? ¿Por qué la iba yo a morder?—preguntó el príncipe sin saber a qué venía lo de morder_

_—Porque es su primera vez y seguro que siente algún impulso, dudo que la hembra sea genéticamente compatible con nosotros, pero mejor prevenir que…_

_—¿Qué qué? ¿Qué pasara si la muerdo? ¿Cogeré un virus o algo?_

_—No, pero si es genéticamente compatible quedaran unidos para siempre como pareja, al principio no notara la diferencia, después se sentirá incapaz de hacerle daño y por último se enamorara de ella. Ya le dije, es muy improbables pero…_

_—Déjate de rollos Nappa, yo nunca me enamorare de nadie—respondió el príncipe aburrido de su charla_

_El gigante calvo se sentía incomprendido. Se atrevería sin miedo a decir que ha sido el único en esa gran nave que conoció el amor, aunque su compañera ya estuviese muerta._

_—¡Pero ya sabe príncipe! ¡No se le ocurra morderla por sí acaso! ¡Es un estímulo, si son genéticamente compatibles ella también le morderá y será suyo!—insistió el calvo cuando el príncipe ya casi había entrado a su habitación_

_—¡Que no pesado!—le dijo ya pasando de él_

Fin del Flashback

Lo cierto es que nunca le hizo caso, nunca tuvo cuidado de si mordía o no a las mujeres con las que se acostaba. Había oído muchas veces asegurar a los científicos de Freezer que no había ninguna especie genéticamente compatible con los saiyajines, claro, pero eso era que ellos supieran… En fin, que como no acostumbraba a calcular también mordió a Bulma, pero esta, al contrario que las otras mujeres le respondió y todavía no sabía cómo, la terrícola consiguió la fuerza suficiente para hacerle una buena cicatriz en el cuello. Aunque claro, él en ese momento no se dio cuenta, sino unas semanas después…

Flashback

_El príncipe se levanto como de costumbre a horas de la madrugada. Miró a su alrededor, otra vez se había vuelto a acostar con la terrícola. Últimamente le parecía más común despertarse en la habitación de la peliazul que en la suya propia. Al levantarse observó que había sangre en las sábanas. No le dio importancia, muchas veces salía sangrando de entrenar y la terrícola no tenía paciencia para que al menos se duchara, y el tampoco le daba importancia. Para los saiyajin la sangre era el mejor afrodisíaco_

_Se vistió rápidamente, después se dirigió al baño para mojarse la cara y refrescarse un poco. Al verse reflejado en el espejo se fijo en una cicatriz que tenía por el cuello. En principio no le dio importancia, tenía cientos de cicatrices por el cuerpo, aunque tenía que admitir que esa no le sonaba de tenerla ayer, en fin, a lo mejor se la hizo en su último entrenamiento_

_Vegeta ya llevaba toda la mañana a entrenarlo, cuando como siempre la peliazul le interrumpió para que fuese a comer con ella. ¡Esa molesta mujer! ¿¡Es qué no podía comer sola!?_

_Ya llevaban un rato comiendo, como normalmente en silencio, pero hubo un detalle que llamo la atención del príncipe_

_—¿Qué te has hecho ahí?—preguntó señalando al cuello de la terrícola_

_La peliazul se toqueteo el cuello en busca de lo que señalaba el saiyajin, finalmente lo encontró— Ah pues una raja, ni idea de cómo me la he hecho, juraría que ayer no la tenía, pero en fin ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Te preocupas por mí Veggie?—la pregunto con un toque de sarcasmo, sabía que odiaba que le llamasen Veggie_

_—¿Yo? ¿Preocuparme por ti?—pregunto retóricamente—No me hagas reír, simplemente era curiosidad_

_—Ya,ya…Oye ¿Te habías fijado en que tú tienes una cicatriz igual en el mismo sitio?_

_Vegeta se acordó de la cicatriz de esta mañana, las palabras con las que el gigante calvo le advirtió volvían a pasarse por su cabeza años después. No podía ser…imposible, prefirió cerciorarse._

_—Bulma, tu no sabrás por uno de esos estudios raros en los que me utilizar como rata de laboratorio si los humanos y los saiyajin son genéticamente compatibles_

_—Claro que lo son—respondió la peliazul—Si no, Gohan no podría haber nacido. Dime ¿A qué viene la pregunta?—interrogo curiosa_

_—Me voy—dijo el saiyajin de repente intentando que no se notase la preocupación en su cara_

_—¿A entrenar?—supuso la terrícola_

_—Sí—asintió el saiyajin—Pero al espacio, queda apenas un año para la llegada de los androides y todavía no me he convertido en supersaiyajin_

_—¿Pero volverás?—preguntó la terrícola también intentando ocultar sus sentimientos_

_—Unos días antes de la batalla contra los androides—respondió el príncipe sin mirarla. Acaba de unir a la humana como compañera, ahora era suyo, pero quizás, quizás si se alejaba de ella durante un tiempo la marca no tendría efecto—Ve preparando la nave, salgo esta noche—exigió el príncipe_

Fin del Flashback

Pero aún así no sirvió de nada, se olvidó de ella pero solo fue temporal. Hasta que la volvió a ver.

Decidió parar su entrenamiento, hoy no había manera de concentrarse. Sintió el ki de su suegra acercarse a la casa ¿Pero no iba a estar un mes fuera? ¿Y su marido? ¡Buah! Mejor para él, si la loca volvía, el también volvería a comer bien después de dos semanas comiendo comida precocinada y una comiendo la asquerosa comida de la peliazul.

Bulma abrió la puerta a su madre

—¡Hola, querida!—saludo esta tan amable como siempre

—Hola mamá, me alegro de verte. Siento que hayas tenido que volver antes de tus vacaciones ¿Qué tal esta papá?

—Yo también me alegro de verte. No te preocupes, tu padre está bien, mañana vuelve a casa no es nada serio. El médico ha decidido que pase un día en el hospital por si acaso, pero mañana vuelve

—¡Uf! No sabes cuánto me alegra oír eso, me dejaste muy preocupada

—¿Y ese anillo?—se fijo la señora Briefs—¿Te lo ha regalado él?

Bulma se sonrojo, se lo puso y se le olvido quitárselo—Bueno sí

—¡Querida eso es fantástico!—exclamó la rubia entusiasmada—¡Mañana vamos de compras a elegir tu vestido!

—Mamá, no la vamos a celebrar, simplemente vamos a firmar y ya está. Además ya sabes que como ya conozco a Dende no creo en ningún estúpido tipo de religión. Una boda simple, para que el pueda tener el DNI y los papeles y ya esta

—¡Oh, bueno! Con las ganas que he tenido yo siempre de ver a mi hija en el altar con un bonito vestido blanco…

—Siento desilusionarte mamá, pero es que…

—¡Querida no te preocupes! Lo importante es que te vas a casar con un apuesto hombre y Trunks va a tener a su papá…Por cierto ¿Y Trunks?

—En la cocina, le estaba dando de desayunar

—¡Abela!—el pequeño Trunks salió por sorpresa de detrás del pantalón de Bulma casi provocándole un infarto de miocardio a la pobre señora Briefs

—¡Oh! Hola Trunks—exclamo la mujer recuperándose del susto—¡Madre mía! ¡Has crecido y también has aprendido a andar!

—Abelita, papi manseñao a olar

—¿Qué?—preguntó la rubia que no había entendido ni una sola palabra del niño

—Ha dicho que su padre le ha enseñado a volar—tradujo Bulma ¿Pasamos a la cocina?

Chibi Trunks fue corriendo de vuelta a la cocina. Estaba tan feliz de ver a su abuela…

—Se te ve contenta hija—observó la señora Briefs

—Yo, bueno, normal—respondió Bulma sonrojándose un poco

Al instante oyeron un portazo, era Vegeta ¿Qué pronto había dejado su entrenamiento? ¿No?

—¡Felicidades!—exclamo la señora Briefs al ver a su futuro yerno

Vegeta quedo perplejo—¿Felicidades? ¿Por qué? —la última vez que la loca de su suegra le dijo felicidades fue por el nacimiento del mocoso ¿No estaría Bulma embarazada otra vez? Esperaba que no

—No, por nada—la quitó Bulma la importancia—Mamá, nos dejas a solas

—Por supuesto—asintió la mujer—iré a darle el desayuno a Trunksi

La mujer se retiró y la peliazul rompió el hielo—¿En qué piensas?—Le pregunto al saiyajin

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

—Por qué no te has estado ni diez minutos entrenando

—No me concentraba—respondió con sencillez

—¿Y en que pensabas que no te concentrabas?

—En demasiadas cosas… Voy arriba…

—Vegeta…—le detuvo

—¿Qué?—preguntó deteniéndose aunque sin mirarla

—Gracias

—¿Gracias? ¿Por qué?

—Porque sé que haces lo imposible para ser buen padre de Trunks y para integrarte. Yo te enseñare a ser padre y terrícola

—Yo no quiero ser terrícola

—Piénsalo y recuerda que a Trunks y a mí nos debes una tarde en el parque

—¿¡Qué!?—exclamo el príncipe

—¿No lo recuerdas?—Me prometiste que nos llevarías a Trunks y a mí al parque

Vegeta gruñó, cierto, lo hizo, esa tarde sería mejor descansar, mañana sería un día muy muy complicado…

* * *

**N/A:** Bueno ¿Que tal? Comenten por favor. Creo que al fic no le quedan muchos capítulos porque después del siguiente daré un salto importante en el vacío (la verdad es que escribir un fic que dura siete años día por día...) Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Muchos besos y hasta el siguiente ^.^


End file.
